He Rides Again
by Ella Mar
Summary: Link returns from Termina, only to launch straight into another adventure. :COMPLETE:
1. Music

Chapter 1  
  
They were laughing and chasing each other. Link. Link.  
  
Malon woke with a gasp. She couldn't believe that she was dreaming this again.  
  
"What does this mean?" she asked herself. She got up and lit the candle by her bed. Lifting it, she opened the door and went downstairs. She then went outside.  
  
The breeze blew out the candle. The night was lit by the full moon. She gazed at it, and then walked to the corral. Standing in the center of it, she thought about her dream.  
  
"What ever happened to him, I wonder? That day, the day he told me he was leaving." She let herself float into a dream.  
  
It was she and Link. Laying in the shade of the lean-to. She had never felt so happy, so in love. That was when he rolled over and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Malon," he started.  
  
She looked at him. Her heart began to beat wildly. "Yes?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I. I have to leave Hyrule!" The words came out quickly. Then she realized what he said.  
  
"What?" she cried, jumping up. Tears sprang into her eyes. "Why? Why do you have to leave? Please tell me!"  
  
Link looked into her eyes, and she saw he was teared up as well. "It's something. Something's going on in another place, and they need my help. I have to go, Malon. It's my duty as the Hero of Time."  
  
"I know, but." she stopped, being choked with sobs. "I don't want you to, duty or not! You're only twenty-three years old. What if something happens?"  
  
"Then it happens," he replied. "I must go now. Goodbye, Malon." He turned and started towards Epona, his horse.  
  
"Link!" Malon sobbed. "Link, I."  
  
He turned around and gazed at her. "Go on."  
  
She blinked her eyes to see through the tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Link started slowly started to walk back to her. A gentle rain started to fall. He then took her hands and said, "I love you, too." A tear trickled down his cheek as he gently kissed her. The breeze brought her back to life. She pulled her cloak around her tightly. It had been three years since that day. No one had heard from him again.  
  
"I wonder where he is," she thought. She began to walk back to the house. The breeze blew, and on it carried a melody. Malon stopped and listened. Faintly, as though far away, was the sound of an ocarina. That song. the song she sang for so long. The song she taught Link the first time they met. Her mother wrote it.  
  
"Epona's song," she whispered. She could feel the tears coming, and she smiled.  
  
Link was coming home. 


	2. Strange Happenings

Chapter 2 'Strange Happenings' (PS Sorry the last one was so short)  
  
The last note echoed as Epona rode up to Link. He smiled as he looked around the grove where he stood.  
  
"Finally home, I see!" said a voice from the past. Link smiled more. "Yes, Navi, I am. It's great to hear your voice again!"  
  
"Same here! Welcome back, Link, Hero of Time!" she squealed as she flew in circles around him. "Where did you go?"  
  
"To a place called Clock Town, but you'll hear more later. "How is everything?"  
  
"Good," Navi replaced. "Zelda is married, and they have a beautiful daughter."  
  
Link thought about what he heard. "Who did she marry, and what is the name of the child?"  
  
"She married Prince Karienif, of Durandel. Very nice man, he is."  
  
"And the name?"  
  
"Oh yes. They named her Aevia."  
  
"What a beautiful name!" Link whispered. "I'm glad for Zelda. I hope I can see her soon. Also, is she in good health?"  
  
"Well," Navi said slowly. "She has been ill every once in a while. Nothing serious," she added when she saw worry cross his face. "But I think you should talk to her soon."  
  
"Yes, that will be a good thing to do."  
  
"And there has been a weird shadow over the desert." She looked at Link. "What do you think is happening?"  
  
Link bit his lip and thought. "I don't know," he said after a moment. "It's not a good sign, though. Anyways, I'm going to go to sleep now. I want you to wake me up at dawn. I need to see Malon."  
  
"Oh, sure. Anything for love. Goodnight, Link." He was fast asleep.  
Malon was lying in bed, half-awake, when the sun rose. Since she couldn't sleep anymore, she got up and prepared for the day.  
  
About two hours later, Malon heard hoof beats. "It's Link!" she exclaimed happily. She looked out the window. Gasping, she turned and fled up the stairs. She locked the door of her room behind her.  
  
"Guards! Not the king's, either. It must have to do with Link returning!"  
  
Suddenly there was a terrific crash as the guards broke down the door. She could hear them walking around and knocking things over. They began to ascend the stairs. It was quiet for a minute, then they began to pound on the door.  
  
Frantically, Malon scribbled a note on a piece of paper. She finished just as the door shattered. She could feel small pieces of wood piercing her skin. Throwing the note on the floor, she turned around, and all went black.  
  
"Link!" Navi yelled. "Link, wake up! I fell asleep, and it's about nine, judging the shadows. LINK!"  
  
"What?" Link shot up. "Navi! I have to see Malon!" Leaping on to Epona's back, he rode off.  
  
"Wait for me!" Navi cried. Flying as fast as she could, they disappeared through the trees.  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Zelda paced the floor of her chamber. She was impatient. Link had come back. She could feel it.  
  
A little whimper came from the cradle by the window. Smiling, Zelda went to Aevia. Holding her in her arms, she rocked her back to sleep, while she sang the Royal Lullaby.  
  
"Sweet baby child, how could I ever live without you?" she asked. The baby smiled. Zelda chuckled lightly. She was a beautiful woman in her twenty-seventh year. She had flowing blonde hair and a flawless complexion. Her baby was the same. Aevia did not have her mother's blue eyes, but her father's sharp green eyes.  
  
"You will soon make a new acquaintance, Aevia. The Hero of Time will pay us a visit soon."  
Link arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. He leaped off Epona, smiling and happy. Then he stopped, gaping open-mouthed at the house. Navi flew up beside him. "You know, you ride pretty fast!" She looked in the direction he was.  
  
The door was broken down. Inside was worse. Everything was overturned.  
  
"Malon?" said Link, coming to his senses. "Malon!" He ran into the house, yelling her name.  
  
He searched downstairs. When he didn't find anything, he ran upstairs. The bedroom door was completely off it's hinges. It was shattered on the floor inside.  
  
"Malon!" Link cried. She wasn't there either. He sat on the bed and looked around. Tears of anger flowed down his cheeks. Navi came in and searched around a little.  
  
"Link! I found something!"  
  
Wiping the tears away, he picked up the paper on the floor. There was a note on it. It read:  
  
'Link, I knew you were coming here. They came and I know they are going to take me. I love you.  
  
Malon'  
  
Link crumpled the note in his clenched fist. He had to see Zelda.  
  
"Let's go, Navi." With that, they left for the castle town.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Hey, thanks for reading this! The next chapter should be out sometime this week. It will be called "Crossing Paths". 


	3. Crossing Paths

Chapter 3 'Crossing Paths' (Sorry to Triforce-Power. I had forgotten that I named this chapter this until I went and read the second chapter.)  
  
When Link rode into Castle Town, no one realized who he was. Suddenly an elderly man looked up and watched him for a minute, then yelled, " It's the Hero of Time!!" Of course, everyone turned and looked. A huge crowd of people bustled around him. He recognized some of the people. Smiling and nodding, he rode through town and went to the Temple of Time. He dismounted and entered.  
  
He could hear the monks chanting. His footsteps echoed as he followed the red carpet. He stopped at where the jewels were displayed. As he looked at him, he didn't hear someone walk up behind him.  
  
"So, this is the Hero of Time Zelda always talks about. I can't say how pleased I am to meet you!"  
  
Turning around, Link gazed at the hooded figure. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Well, it is quite obvious. You have a fairy, symbolizing your Kokiri heritage, and a sword, which most commoners do not carry. Also, you are in the Temple of Time, on a day when only the Royal Family comes to pray for peace and prosperity. I have never seen you before, as well." He threw back his hood, revealing a smiling face. "I am Karienif, King of Hyrule, and I welcome you, Link, Hero of Time, back to Hyrule!"  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," Link answered, bowing low. "It's good to be home again. Zelda and I were once good friends, and hopefully still are." He laughed. "Navi here already reported to me, but I need someone who is there all the time to tell me. How is she?"  
  
Karienif smiled broadly. "Zelda's grand. She gets a little queasy feeling, usually when a debate comes up. I don't know if you heard, but there is a princess. Aevia is her name."  
  
"Yes, and it's a beautiful one at that. She must be beautiful."  
  
"She is," the king agreed. "Only five months old. Looks mostly like her mother, but she has my green eyes and stubborn chin." He laughed. "Come, I'll take you there." They left the temple.  
  
"So how has the rest of Hyrule been?" Link asked.  
  
"Very good, actually," Karienif replied. They mounted their horses. "Lon Lon Ranch is doing surprisingly well, considering old Talon packing up and leaving. Old Ingo died a while ago, leaving the ranch to the girl."  
  
"Yes, I came from there," Link said. "Malon and I are in love. When I got there, the place was ransacked, and she was gone. She left a note." He still had it, and he handed it to him.  
  
Karienif read it and looked at Link. "Those are indeed ill tidings. I will send out some men to search."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Please, call me Karienif, if you will." They stopped at the castle gates. Here we are!" Link gazed at the castle, wondering how he would be welcomed.  
  
"Oooh. Where am I?" Malon sat up groggily. The only things she could remember were the guards, blackness, going quickly over the ground, screeching, then more blackness.  
  
She tried to stand, but got dizzy and had to sit down again. Her head hurt and her eyes swam. She was hungry, too. She looked around at her surroundings. It appeared to be a dank, dark cave. It was very dim, with a little sunlight coming from the one end.  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't try to stand just yet, if I were you," chuckled a deep voice. Malon turned to where the voice was coming from. Sitting on a stone, stone-colored himself, was an elderly Goron. He smiled at her.  
  
"Good day to you, miss. My name is Daran, and yours is?"  
  
She cleared her throat. "Malon," she replied. "I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Daran. Could you please tell me what happened and where I am?"  
  
"Certainly, child. After you were captured, those demons (disguised as guards) brought you through a pass. Most people don't know of it, but it's called Dead Pass, because there are no inhabitants there. I found them, and, sensing danger, saved you when they weren't looking. They saw me, unfortunately, and came after me. I eluded them. You were unconscious most of the time."  
  
"Oh, I see," Malon whispered. Her strength was returning. "Excuse me, but do you have any food and water?"  
  
"Of course, lassie. Always. Here, have some Dodongo meat. Nothing better when you've been out for, oh, 3 hours!"  
  
"Was I really?" Malon asked, amazed. She took a bite of meat. "Hey, this is pretty good! So, how long are we staying here?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, at least. It may not be safe."  
  
"Also," she continued. "How did time go so fast?"  
  
"Well," Daran said. "Those things were at least half demon, so they traveled pretty fast. Is that all your eatin'?"  
  
Malon yawned. "Yes, and now I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Not so soon after eating. After all you've been through, it'll be bad if you do. Why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Okay. Well, first off, my lover is Link, the Hero of Time, and he left a while ago."  
  
"Well, that's interesting'. Keep going, Malon"  
  
So she told Daran about her dream, the music that night, and about the demons coming. By the time she was finished, she was crying. "And I haven't seen Link in about three years!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, lass. I'll take you to Kakariko Village when it's safe. He should find you there."  
  
"Thanks, Daran. I'm going to sleep now." She layed down.  
  
"Sweet dreams, girl," he answered. 


	4. At the Castle

Chapter 4 'At the Castle' (Thanks to The Rain Child for your suggestions, some of which I used)  
"It's just how I remember it."  
  
Link and Karienif had entered the castle gates. Link was awed at how unchanged it was.  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful," said Karienif happily. "I am very glad I met Zelda. If I hadn't, who knows what I would be doing now?"  
  
Link hesitated, wondering if he should tell him. He decided it was safe. "You know, I asked Zelda to marry me once."  
  
Karienif looked at him. "You did? When was this?"  
  
"When we were both nineteen. She declined, saying her father wouldn't allow it. It was after I beat Ganondorf."  
  
"I see," said the king. They halted at the drawbridge. "We will continue on foot, if that's alright with you."  
  
"It's fine," he answered. As the crossed the bridge, Link looked at his reflection in the water. Karienif said, "I don't think Zelda will mind how you look."  
  
Link smiled. "I was just remembering all the times I swam through here to see Zelda. I had to sneak past all the guards out here and in the courtyard."  
  
"Oh yes. Zelda told me all about it. Through the water drain, eh? Very clever!" They laughed and went on.  
  
Walking into the castle, Link had a strange feeling. As if you would be safe here forever. He gazed around the throne room, placed at the front of the castle. At the far end of the red carpet were the thrones. Sitting in one throne (to the right hand of the king when he sat down) was Zelda.  
  
Link gasped. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He loved Malon more, but Zelda was a dear friend. Her golden hair shone in the sunlight, and her ocean blue eyes sparkled as the stared at each other.  
  
"Your Highness," said Link as he bowed. Zelda rose with a laugh. "There is no need for such formalities, Link! Welcome back, Hero!" They embraced.  
  
Link gazed at her. "You haven't aged at all. And what's this I hear about a princess, hmm?"  
  
Zelda laughed happily. "Yes, Aevia. Lilathen, fetch the princess, will you?" A young girl curtsied and scurried out of the room.  
  
Zelda looked at Link and smiled. "You look good, too! So, tell us. Where have you been all these years? We were both twenty three when you left."  
  
"Oh, I went to a place called Clock Town," he answered. "As soon as I left Hyrule, I was seven again. Then an imp named Skull Kid took Epona from me, as well as the Ocarina." Zelda gasped at this. "Then he turned me into a Deku Scrub," Link finished.  
  
"Where did all this happen?" asked Karienif.  
  
Link thought for a moment. "Strangely, I was still in Kokiri Forest when it happened," he said slowly.  
  
"But how?" said Zelda. "I've had protection there since we met!"  
  
"It was uncharted where I was," Link answered. "I remember now."  
  
"Well," said Karienif. "If we are going to hear Link's entire story, Zelda, we must let him continue. Take your time and tell us everything. If it gets too late, toy can stay here for the night," he said to Link.  
  
"Thank you for the kind offer, Karienif," he answered. "But I must find Malon as..."  
  
"Oh," said Zelda, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay. After he turned me into a Deku." He told them about Tatl and how he destroyed Majora's Mask and saved Clock Town, plus all the adventures in between. The whole story took about seven hours to tell.  
  
"Remarkable!" exclaimed Karienif when he finished. "I see why the call you the Hero of Time."  
  
"Yes, it was exciting, being somewhere new," Link said, smiling. Zelda remained quiet.  
  
Karienif rose and stretched, then went to the window. "It's time for supper. That story worked up my appetite!" He laughed. "Come, Link and Zelda. We will dine!" He started towards the door. Link followed him.  
  
"Aevia!" gasped Zelda.  
  
Link and Karienif turned around. "What do you mean?" asked Link.  
  
Zelda looked up. There was fear in her eyes. "We forgot. Lilathen went to get her when Link first got here. I hope." Karienif was gone, with Link in tow.  
  
"She's right. It's been too long," Link said as they hurried along the passage to the nursery.  
  
"Yes," answered the king. "If anything has happened to her, I will get my revenge." They stopped at the door. Link listened closely. "I don't hear anything" he whispered. "Let's go."  
  
Karienif turned the knob. "It's locked."  
  
"Stand back," Link said as he pulled out a mask. The king watched him put it on. There was a flashing light, and when it was gone, so was Link. Instead there was a huge Goron. Karienif gasped and grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
"No! Don't!" said the Goron. "It's still Link. I'll tell you later." Karienif just gawked at him.  
  
"Here goes," Link said. He drew back a huge fist and pounded on the door. It echoed through the castle. Three more hits and the door was open. Link took of the mask and smiled at Karienif. "Okay," he said. "Let's go!"  
  
They peered into the room. It was as bad a sight as Malon's house. The chest of drawers and the cradle were knocked over. The window was destroyed and broken glass lay everywhere. A figure was crumpled in a heap in a corner. Link strode over to it and knelt down.  
  
"It's Lilathen," he said. "She's okay." Karienif made no answer. He was looking out the window. Link looked, too. What he saw sent a chill down his spine. Over the desert was a swirling storm. Lightning flashed and lit the night sky.  
  
"Link?" He looked at Karienif. His eyes were angry, yet had tears in them. "Who would do this?"  
  
In his head, Link thought, 'Ganon', but it was impossible. He had been defeated for good. So he said what he truly thought.  
  
"I don't know," he answered quietly. Karienif nodded his head sadly. He bent and picked up a small toy. Squinting, Link saw it as an ocarina. The ocarina Saria gave to him when he left the forest. He closed his eyes and thought back. He remembered little, except how he ran away from his best friend. The rest was dim. He opened his eyes and saw that Karienif was watching him. Smiling reassuringly, Link took out the Ocarina of Time. Putting it to his lips, he closed his eyes once more and played Saria's Song.  
  
A breeze blew through the window, and there was a little laugh that surrounded them. The king looked around in alarm. Then a voice whispered, "Hello, Link. It seems ages since we last talked."  
  
"Hello, Saria. I've called to seek your counsel as a Sage," Link replied.  
  
"Link, ask me any question. Also, tell Karienif not to be frightened." Karienif smiled.  
  
"Saria, what is this new evil that has come upon this land?" Link asked.  
  
There was silence, then she answered, "We don't know. It's bad, whatever it is. Also, demons took Malon and the princess. Karienif opened his mouth to speak, but Link shook his head. "How are they?" he asked.  
  
"Aevia is fine," Saria answered. The king looked relieved. "But we have lost track of Malon. I'm sorry.  
  
"It's alright. You did your best," Link replied, sadly. "I will call later. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Link," she whispered. The breeze went out the window and all was silent. Link turned to Karienif. "Sorry about that. Only I can talk to Saria," he explained. "And the mask I put on is one I got when I was gone. There are three; Goron, Zora, and Deku. They transform me into each when I put them on."  
  
"Oh," said Karienif. "I am glad to hear Aevia is fine. But I am sorry about Malon. Why does my wife act that way when you mention her?"  
  
Link quietly went and gently picked up Lilathen. She stirred a little. Link stood there for a minute, then he spoke.  
  
"After I proposed to Zelda and she declined, I realized I was denying my love for Malon. I told Zelda this, and she said that Malon is too low- class for me. I thought Zelda was too high-class, and I loved Malon. Zelda and I stayed friends, but she and Malon were once friends, and then they were jealous of each other. Malon thinks Zelda will try to take me back, even in marriage."  
  
"Zelda wouldn't do that... I hope." Karienif smile. "But, so are the ways of most women. Now we must be the bearers of bad news. Let's go, and solemnly, if we will. They went out, and Karienif, taking one last look, sighed sadly and closed the door. Next Chapter: Do Dreams Come True? (I'm open to suggestions if you have any!) 


	5. Do Dreams Come True?

Chapter 5 'Do Dreams Come True?'  
  
Malon knelt over Link, after an arrow pierced him in the back. He looked into her eyes. "Malon, I love you." Then he lay still. She put her head on his chest and cried.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and whipped her around. She was looking into the evil eyes of..  
  
"Daran?" Malon asked, incredulously. "How could you?"  
  
"Do what, lass?" Daran said, surprised.  
  
"You mean. you didn't. he's not. I am..," she stuttered. Realizing it was a dream, she sighed with relief, then began to cry. Daran looked at her.  
  
"It's alright, Malon! It was all your imagination. You're safe. Calm down!"  
  
"I'm. sorry," she sobbed uncontrollably. "I dreamed. I found Link.. Then he was killed." she trailed off.  
  
"Poor girl. Here, take a swig of this." Daran handed her a bottle of watery looking liquid. She took a sip and nearly choked.  
  
"What the heck is this?" she spluttered.  
  
"SHHHH!! Quiet, that was kind of loud." He chuckled, in spite of it. Malon forced herself to take a gulp of it.  
  
"Okay, try not to upset yourself for awhile. It's about one o'clock, so you know. Here, have some more meat." He handed it to her.  
  
"I'll do anything to get this taste out of my mouth," Malon said. She ripped off a piece and popped it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.  
  
"So, what's your story, Daran?" she asked. "Tell me about yourself."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much to tell. I was born on Death Mountain. I had a wife and children, but they mysteriously disappeared when Ganon came into power. So I isolated myself here, on the northern side of the Mountain." He smiled grimly.  
  
Malon smiled back. "Now I'll tell you about myself."  
  
"My mother died when I was born, so my father Talon raised me himself. We lived on Lon Lon Ranch. When I was seven, Papa hired Ingo, who was the laziest bum I've ever seen. Papa's best horse, Callisto, had a pony, who I named Epona, after the song my mama composed, Epona's Song. She sang it to me before she died, and my papa had it written down, and I learned it when Epona was named. Then I met Link, or 'Fairy Boy.' She laughed.  
  
"He was so nice to me, so I taught him the song. Now Epona's his horse. Nothing else happened, 'til Ganon came to power. But you should know that story."  
  
"Ingo took over when I was seventeen. Papa worked for him, because Ingo wouldn't do anything. Link left when I was twenty-three, then soon after, Papa left. Ingo died after that."  
  
"Now Link's back, I'm in love with him, and everything else is a mess." Malon put her chin in her hands.  
  
"Tomorrow night we'll go to Kakariko Village," Daran said. "Then maybe things won't be so messed up."  
  
"Instead of tomorrow night, can we go tonight? The Sheik Impa was born there, I think," Malon said. "It should be protected."  
  
"Maybe," Daran said. "But we can go tonight."  
  
"Thank you!!" she cried happily.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. We still have to get there unspotted."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*That Night*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda was lying on her bed, crying. Link had gone to Lake Hylia to fish, then he was going to stay with the Zoras as a Zora for the night. Karienif came in and saw her. "Zelda, come here."  
  
Zelda looked at him. He looked old, sad. Unusual for his twenty-eight years. She sobbed and ran to him, and they hugged, forever it seemed. Then he broke away.  
  
"The guards couldn't find Aevia, or Malon. I feel sorry for Link."  
  
"I also. But I cannot see why he loves a farm girl. She seems too low- class for him," Zelda replied.  
  
Karienif sighed. "And yet he says you are too high class. He's a friend of the Royal Family, not in it. You're a princess, I'm a prince. She's a farmer, he's a noble hero. If we're right for each other, then they are too."  
  
Zelda looked into his eyes. "When you say it," she said, "it sounds so perfect. When I say it, it sounds like it's not meant to be."  
  
"Things do that sometimes," Karienif answered, pulling her to him. "But we can't interfere. Link said Malon was once a good friend of yours. What happened?"  
  
Zelda pulled away. She had a sorrowful look in her eyes. "I wish we were still. But we drifted after Ganon was defeated. She was like a sister." Karienif pulled her close, and was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," said the king.  
  
A messenger poked his head into the room and smiled. "Excuse me if I interrupted anything, but the regiment has slayed the demons, sire. But the child was nowhere to be found."  
  
Zelda sank down on the bed. Karienif looked down. "Thank you, you are dismissed." The door closed. Karienif sat by Zelda and held her while she cried for her child.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eight pounds!" cried the fishing pond owner. "You set a new record. Care to try again?"  
  
"No, I need to go. Good night!" The hooded figure left the pond.  
  
Throwing his hood back, Link stared at the stars, not knowing that Malon was traveling under them at that moment. Putting on the Zora's mask, he waded into the lake, where his salt tears mingled with the fresh water. 'I hope those two are safe,' he thought.  
  
As a matter of fact, they were. Malon and Daran had just stopped to pick up a tiny baby girl lying by the side of the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What a coincidence, hmm? Review, please? I need some ideas, and I'll be glad for suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters, except those that I create myself 


	6. Friends and Foes

Mwa hahahaha!! I have left you hanging, my friends, because of school work. My sincerest apologies! Now on with...  
  
Chapter 6 'Friends and Foes'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Daran left Malon at Kakariko Village, (he had to get home before dawn) she was not alone. In her arms was a tiny baby girl. They had found her on the mountain pass, but didn't know who she was. They brought her along, in case she belonged to anyone in the village.  
  
Malon knocked on a door. It was already past midnight. She thought maybe someone would be awake. She knocked harder. A voice from inside yelled, "Go away! I'm sleeping!"  
  
"Oh well," Malon said to herself. "I'll just sleep outside." She lay down under a large tree and looked the baby over. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was regular. "Poor girl," Malon said softly. "She has remarkably long lashes for someone so young. She looks some what like.." She gasped. She had just realized that Zelda had a child, and the child looked so much like her.  
  
It was also then that the moon came out from behind some clouds. It shone on Malon and the baby. Noticing a glimmer of gold, Malon found a locket around the child's neck. Peering at it, she saw an engraved 'A' on it. Her hands trembled as she opened the locket. Inside was a poem. It read:  
  
'Aevia, our love and joy, Your father had wanted a boy, But now you're here, We love you dear, And when you grow, Our love, too, will do so.'  
  
Mother (Zelda) & Father (Karienif)  
  
Malon gasped again. "The princess?" she whispered. She gazed at Aevia, for so long that she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link rode on Epona into Gerudo Valley. The guards nodded and let him pass. He rode straight to Gerudo's Fortress. He stopped to talk to the first woman he saw.  
  
"Hey, Link! Long time, no see!" she said.  
  
"Really," Link replied. "Listen, Mila, I need to talk to Akanai. Where is she?"  
  
"The Queen is in the fighting chamber," Mila answered. "She wants to speak to you also."  
  
Link dismounted and strode toward the fighting chamber. He already guessed what she wanted to talk about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, who are you?"  
  
Malon jumped at the sound of the voice. A man a little older than her was standing by her side.  
  
"My name is Malon," she said, worried. "And this is."  
  
"Aevia," the man said quietly. He smiled.  
  
Malon stared at him , then fumbled for the locket. It wasn't there. She looked at him. "Yes, but please don't tell anyone. I could be killed."  
  
"Alright," he said, handing the locket to her. Malon snatched it out of his hands. "My name is Jessin. Do you trust me?"  
  
Malon looked him over. "Yes," she said finally. "I think I can trust you. This is my daughter, Alena. I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"I also," Jessin said. He wasn't bad-looking, with shoulder length hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in black. "How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Twenty-three," Malon answered. "You?"  
  
"Twenty-six. Maybe we could.." "I'm taken," Malon cut in. "Oh," Jessin said. He looked crestfallen. "That is unfortunate."  
  
'Very,' Malon thought. "Do you live here?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm only visiting," Jessin answered. "But I'll take you to the Bazaar, and then I'll take you to get some clean clothes from my aunt." Malon then realized how dirty she was. She blushed a little.  
  
"Alright," Malon said, standing up. "By the way, you don't have to lie about your aunt."  
  
"Wow," Jessin said, laughing. He liked her. 'If she wasn't taken, and I wasn't in this mess, I'd ask her to be mine,' he thought as he led her to the Bazaar. 'She's quite pretty." He smiled at her. Malon smiled back, thinking, 'He's has a secret.'  
  
'You know, I don't think a bar is a good place to go. She needs milk," Malon said, nodding at Aevia. She was awake, her green eyes taking everything in. A butterfly flew overhead, and Aevia laughed.  
  
Jessin smiled. "Of course." They walked to the nearest house. He knocked. A minute later, a middle-aged woman opened the door.  
  
"Please, madam, could we have some food?" Jessin asked. Malon glanced at him.  
  
"Of course! You poor people!" She ushered them in. Jessin smiled reassuringly at Malon while the woman bustled about, getting food.  
  
"My name is Britania," the woman said. "What are yours?"  
  
"Mine is Ayden, this is my wife, Belle." Malon stared at him. " And this is Alena," Jessin answered.  
  
"Oh, what a darling!" Britania exclaimed. "Oh, dear, you need some new clothes," she said, looking at Malon. "My daughter may have something that will fit you." She went into another room. Jessin put his arm around Malon's waist. Her eyes flew open, but he was only making it look like they were married.  
  
"Here you go!" Britania handed a dress to Malon. "This should fit you."  
  
"Thank you," Malon said. "May we have some milk, for Alena?"  
  
"Of course! I'll be back in a minute." Britania disappeared down a flight of stairs.  
  
"I told you it would be alright, Belle," Jessin said. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Aevia took this in quietly. Malon let him kiss her. She hadn't had a kiss like this in three years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Naughty Malon! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, I am aware of the storm," said Akanai, Queen of the Gerudos. She had spiky red hair and red eyes. She was dressed in red, also. "What does it mean?" Link asked.  
  
"A follower of Ganon," she replied. "He is very powerful. It was he who sent out the Demons. He wants the princess, and your girl is to lure you to him. Ganon was the same way."  
  
"I see," Link said. "Do you know who he is?"  
  
"No, my brother never told me who his most powerful follower was. He did send out another servant, this time a man. He rode through the Desert gates early this morning. My daughter was guarding, and she followed him. She said he was riding toward Death Mountain."  
  
"Thanks, Akanai." Link turned to the door.  
  
"Link." He turned around. Akanai gazed at him. "This I know: Only you can defeat this menace." Link smiled and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm, how scandalous! Malon kissing Jessin, Akanai and Ganon are siblings. This should be getting good! Review, please!  
  
*Disclaimer: I only own Jessin, Akanai, Britania, Mila, Karienif, Daran, Aevia, the poem, and the false names. Thanks for reading!!! 


	7. They Meet Again

Sorry I haven't updated. My teachers are piling the homework. Anyways, here's  
  
Chapter 7 'They Meet Again'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link and Epona flew across Hyrule Field. A Poe popped up out of the ground, but Link didn't even notice. He was too busy pondering about Malon and the Princess and who the man was. He was heading towards Death Mountain, and Link was going to see if he could find him.  
  
Epona skidded to a halt, throwing Link off her back. He landed on his back with a thud. "Owww," he groaned. "I should have paid attention." He laid there, not daring to move. Finally, he decided that nothing was broken and stood up slowly. Link walked over and tied Epona to the tree. He made sure he had his bow, quiver, and sword. Then he walked up the stairs to Kakariko Village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Here comes the good part! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malon pulled away from Jessin. Aevia wriggled in her arms and squealed. Something was going to happen. Something was wrong.  
  
Jessin examined her face. "What is it?" he asked curiously. Malon shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm fine."  
  
Britania came up the stairs carrying a bottle of milk. She smiled at the couple. "How are we doing?" she asked.  
  
"Good," Malon said hastily. "I'm going to go change." She handed Aevia to Jessin, then scurried to one of the rooms.  
  
Locking the door, Malon thought about what just happened. 'Why did I let him kiss me?' she asked herself. 'And what did I feel?' Malon was confused. Pulling her dress over her head, she thought about when her dad left. Why he left.  
  
"Malon, I need to tell you something," Talon said.  
  
Malon sat on a bale of hay. She had been mucking out the stalls. Her father had walked in and watched her. Then he took her hand and led her to the hay bale.  
  
Talon sighed. "This isn't going to be easy," he said, rubbing his forehead. It was almost two years after Link left. Malon thought about him all the time. Her father knew she loved him. Talon couldn't stand to hurt her again, but he had to.  
  
"Malon, I really can't stay here anymore." Malon just sat there. Then she jumped up and started screaming at him in a language he never heard before. He let her rant and rave, then when she calmed down, she sat down. "Why, Papa?" she asked.  
  
"Ingo can't work anymore. I can't work anymore. He drinks and I have arthritis. You have to run the ranch." Talon hesitated. "Also, I'm in trouble with the law."  
  
"What?" Malon gasped. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"I haven't paid the tax. Or anything else," he whispered. "We're broke. I need to start a new life. I know you can do it, Malon. Goodbye." Talon walked out the door.  
  
Malon jumped up and swung open the door. Suddenly, there was a lot of yelling. The next thing she knew, all was black.  
  
Malon was taken to Zelda to be questioned. The Queen was relentless. Her eyes were a cold blue as she glared at Malon. Then she spoke.  
  
"So, you think you could get away with my best friend, hmm? And now, you don't pay the taxes. I'm surprised at you, Malon." Zelda was strangely moody.  
  
"My FATHER didn't pay the taxes!" Malon yelled. She held Zelda's gaze. "He left. Now I don't even know where he is."  
  
"He is. Indisposed," said King Karienif. He and Zelda had just gotten married. His green eyes were filled with sorrow. "Zelda, please don't be so harsh. This girl doesn't even realize how much is owed." He looked at his beautiful wife. "She is now the owner. Tell her."  
  
"Very well." Zelda's eyes softened a bit. "You owe approximately three hundred Rupees. We will give you a year to pay us back. But that's it." Zelda gestured for the guards to let Malon go. Then she and the King rose. Malon curtsied. Then she left, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Malon realized she was actually crying. Wiping the tears away, she pulled on the dress and went back to the other room. Jessin was gone and Britania was holding Aevia. The bottle of milk was almost gone. Britania looked up and clucked. "You look nice. Your little one is very hungry." She smiled. Malon smiled back. "I'll take her now. Thank you." She picked up Aevia and burped her.  
  
"I'm going to take her for a walk." Malon opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link looked around Kakariko Village. It was so long since he had last been there. He smiled.  
  
"Je. Ayden!!!" Link looked up. A red-haired girl holding a baby was searching for someone. Link thought she looked familiar. The man she was looking for called back. "Belle!! I'm over here!" The woman smiled and started toward the place where he called from. Ayden came from behind a building. Belle was very familiar. Ayden held her close and went to kiss her. She pulled away. "I told you, Jessin," she said quietly. "I'm taken."  
  
"He hasn't been in these parts for three years, Malon! He's probably dead!!" Link gasped. Malon?  
  
Malon glared at him. "The Hero of Time doesn't die!! Especially in my heart!!" That was when she looked up and found herself looking into the eyes of an unusual man. He was watching them. He was dressed in green and had dark blonde hair. Then it hit her.  
  
"Link?" Malon gasped. He grinned. There was no doubt about it. It was him!  
  
"Malon!!" he yelled. Malon smiled and laughed. Then something happened. It happened quickly. Jessin whipped out a bow and arrow and shot it directly at Link.  
  
Malon screamed. The arrow whizzed past Link's face, grazing his cheek. The hero grabbed his sword as the blood ran down his face. It wouldn't come out of the sheath. He looked down and saw that his belt was wrapped around it. Link untangled it, then whipped out the sword and looked up. Jessin was gone. Malon was laying on the ground.  
  
Link put his sword back and ran to her side. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him. "He took Aevia," she whispered.  
  
"That was the Princess?" Link asked. "Where did you find her?"  
  
"The mountain pass," Malon said, sitting up. "I was saved by a Goron, then he brought me here. We found Aevia on the mountain." She proceeded to tell him the rest of her story.  
  
"Yes, Aevia was kidnapped." Link was troubled. Then he realized something. "Jessin is the man from the desert!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Malon asked. "I'm confused."  
  
"There is a follower of Ganon in the desert, and Jessin works for him. The follower wants Aevia so he'll be powerful." Link punched the ground. "I have to send word to Karienif." Malon grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She smiled. "I think they can wait." Link smiled. He leaned toward her and pressed his mouth against hers.  
  
Together at last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? Please review!! Also, if you have any suggestions, tell me!! Thanks! 


	8. The Plan

If you've ever had writer's block, you now know why I am late in updating this.  
  
Chapter 8 'The Plan'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Link, tell me again, how'd you get your sword stuck in your belt?"  
  
Link sighed. Malon had asked that question five times already. "Epona threw me off her back, and I guess that's how it happened. Would you like to hear it again?" he teased. They were sitting under the tree in Kakariko Village. Link had told her the story of his adventure.  
  
"Shut up!! It's just that it seems like you would never allow that to happen any other time." Malon gave him a false glare. "Why didn't you come rescue me sooner?"  
  
"Why were you hanging all over that Jessin guy?" Link shot back. Malon had told him the story. He was pretty angry.  
  
Malon frowned. "Link, I thought he was on my side. And we were pretending to be married."  
  
"That's a good excuse. It's all your fault that Aevia was kidnapped." Link wanted to get her as mad as she made him.  
  
"MY FAULT?" Malon exclaimed. "If you hadn't come and distracted me, plus caught his attention, she would still be here!"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, anyways. He took her and we can't do anything. Except one thing."  
  
"What?" Malon asked.  
  
"First we need to see Zelda and Karienif. Then you and I must go fight this guy. You know how to use a bow, right?"  
  
"Yea." Malon was surprised he wanted to take her along. "Do you want to go see the king now?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Let's go." Link stood up and strode toward the stairs. Malon scrambled up and hurried after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aren't we going to take Epona?" Malon asked as they walked by the horse. Link glanced back.  
  
"No," he said. "Why do that when we can walk? Besides, we need to ride her took Gerudo's Fortress. We can't afford to use up her strength."  
  
"Oh," she murmured.  
  
They crossed the bridge. The stream gurgled underneath it. The sun was almost down. Link started to run. Malon started to run too.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"The bridge will be going up soon! We won't be able to leave until tomorrow." They reached the foot of the bridge just as it started up. It came up so quickly that Link and Malon slid down it into town.  
  
Link dusted himself off, then started off again. Malon sat there, panting. He turned and smiled. "Hey, sorry about all those things I said."  
  
She looked up at him. "Apology accepted," she answered. He walked back and pulled her to her feet. "And I am sorry also," she added.  
  
"Apology accepted," he whispered, brushing back a strand of her hair. She leaned and kissed him. Link kissed her back. They parted after a minute, and then smiled. Link turned and pulled her along into the main part of town.  
  
Dogs were roaming everywhere. The couple walked by a brown one and it attached itself to them. Link smiled. "I remember walking through here at night, and taking a dog into the shops." Malon laughed.  
  
They hurried briskly past the fountain and found themselves on the road to the castle. Link dropped her hand. "Stay here," he whispered. He went to the gate and spoke with the guard. Then the gate opened, and Link motioned for her to follow.  
  
The guard led them to the castle bridge. It was put up for the night, and Malon muttered a curse under her breath. Link smiled as the guard whistled. The bridge slowly came down. Malon blushed like mad. "Now you tell me," she muttered. Both men grinned.  
  
"You may pass." A light shone in their faces. Link grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. The gate closed behind them. Another guard stood before them. "The king and queen were just preparing for bed. They will be in the throne room in a few moments." He handed Link the lantern. "I will come get you." He turned and walked down the short corridor. He opened the double doors at the end and slipped in. The doors closed with bang.  
  
Link pulled Malon to him in a bear hug. "That was a fast walk," she said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, but only because I want to see these two tonight." He gently kissed her lips. "Then they should let us stay the night." He kissed her again. Just then the doors opened. They pulled away from each other.  
  
"Come," boomed the guard's voice. Link walked toward the doors. Malon hung back for a moment. Then she took a slow step. Another..Another.  
  
Soon she was through the doors and in the light of the throne room. Link was waiting for her. She rushed up to him and grabbed his hand. They walked up to the thrones together. Zelda and Karienif sat in them. Zelda averted her eyes from Malon, a very strange thing for the Queen to do. Malon averted her eyes as well.  
  
"What news have you, Link?" asked Karienif eagerly.  
  
"Malon found Aevia," Link began. Zelda looked up at this. "But a man took her," he ended.  
  
Karienif nodded. "I am glad you found each other," he said. "Do you know who this man was?" He directed the question to Malon  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Malon answered slowly. "His name is Jessin."  
  
"Yes, and Akanai said that a follower of Ganon is in the desert. He sent out a man the other day. That's where it fits together. Jessin was ordered to take Aevia so that this guy can be powerful."  
  
"Just like Ganon," Zelda murmured. "But how do we know Akanai is to be trusted? She is Ganon's sister, after all."  
  
"She is my friend," Link answered curtly. "She would never lie to me."  
  
"That settles it," Karienif declared. "You may leave tomorrow. When you get to this man's lair, send Malon to the Temple of Time, where I will meet her. Then I will send out my best men."  
  
"Yes sir." Link bowed. Malon curtsied and nearly tipped over.  
  
"You shall stay here tonight." Zelda spoke again. "Malon, my friend, I would like to speak to you in private." She stood up and went through the door to her right. Malon followed warily.  
  
"Malon, I'm going to bed." She turned and looked at Link. "I will send a servant in a little bit for you." Malon smiled and nodded. Then she turned and followed Zelda into another room. Zelda closed the door behind them.  
  
"Malon, I hope that we can forget what happened in the past." Malon stared at her best friend. "Why are you willing to forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"I am married. Link is no more than a good friend now." Zelda smiled. "The Queen is allowed to love only one man at once, you know."  
  
"Zelda, I hope we can start anew, also." The two friends embraced. "We shall then," Zelda whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The servant led Malon into her room. Thanking her quietly, Malon noticed a lump in the bed. The servant left, smiling happily.  
  
"Link?" Malon shook his shoulder gently. He swatted her hand away. "We aren't going to share the same bed, are we?" she asked. Link rolled over and gazed at her.  
  
"And why should we not?" he asked. "We aren't married," Malon pointed out.  
  
Link frowned. "No, but we are courting. Do not worry. Nothing will happen." He threw back the covers. He was wearing all his clothes. Malon smiled and climbed in next to him. They snuggled close.  
  
"Besides," he continued. "We may be married soon." Malon sat up and stared at him. Link smiled. "Maybe, Malon." She sighed and plopped her head on his chest. He began to stroke her hair. "I love you, Link," she whispered.  
  
Link smiled. "I love you too, Malon."  
  
The two lovers lay this way until they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! I had major writers block, so sorry for being so late!! Yell at me if you want. ^_^ 


	9. Into the Action

NO! I'm late AGAIN! I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!  
  
'Into the Action'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malon woke up early to find Link staring her in the face. She smiled and stretched. "Hey, sunshine," he whispered and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Link, we don't have a whole lot of time to hang around," Malon said. "I know," Link sighed. "But we have a while. It's only five."  
  
"Five?" she exclaimed. "Wow."  
  
"Yea, really." He grinned and kissed her lightly. "So, what did Zelda want?" She smiled. "I'm not telling."  
  
Link smiled and kissed her again. "Please?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Link!" Malon laughed. "Knock it off! I know you're trying to bribe me!"  
  
He gave her a look of mock horror. "I am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!"  
  
"Alright!" Link fell back on the bed. "I am!"  
  
"Thank you," Malon said. "I'll tell you, since you admitted it." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"She apologized, and I apologized, so now we're friends again." She cocked her head at him. "There. Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes," he said. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so romantic and kissy?" Malon asked.  
  
Link looked at the ceiling for a minute. "I don't know. Since I found you, I just haven't wanted to let you out of my sight." He wrapped his arms around her. "I lost everything I loved for three years. I don't want to lose it again," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She felt silent tears dripping onto her shoulder and looked up. His eyes were closed, and tears trailed down his cheeks. She sat up and wiped them away.  
  
"The Hero of Time has never cried," she whispered. "What's wrong?"  
  
He opened his eyes. "When I was in Termina, I met a girl. Her name was Romani. And she looked just like you when you were little."  
  
"I thought she was you. Until she said her name was Romani. She was my best friend there." He sighed. "I feel torn. What should I do?"  
  
Malon looked into his eyes. "You mean, you want to stay with me, but be there?"  
  
"Well, either that or they come live here," Link replied. "She's only seven, but she's really smart. Her older sister, Cremia, looks like you do now."  
  
She kissed him. "We'll figure that out later. Let's go to sleep." They did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link woke up to find himself alone. He quickly got up and left the room.  
  
"Malon!" he exclaimed as he walked into the large dining room. "I thought something happened to you!"  
  
She looked up from her food. "No, Link, I'm right here."  
  
Zelda and Karienif sat at the far end of the table. Karienif smiled wearily. Link saw the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Rough night?" Link asked as he sat down.  
  
"Well, when you're daughter's been kidnapped by a power-hungry maniac, you don't get much sleep," Karienif said sadly. Zelda took his hand. "Sweetheart, she'll be fine. Link's a great swordsman, and Malon, I know, is a really good archer."  
  
Malon blushed a little. Link flashed her a grin. "Yes, we all know that," he said.  
  
Malon finished eating and stood up. "Hurry, Link. We need to head out."  
  
He looked up, startled by her eagerness. "What's with you, Mal?"  
  
"Don't call me that, Link. It's almost nine!" she stated.  
  
His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What?"  
  
Malon sighed. "I woke up at eight. I left you alone. Does that explain?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Link gobbled down his food and jumped up. "Thanks, guys. Bye!" He and Malon disappeared out the door. Zelda sighed.  
  
"I hope they'll be careful, and I hope they get Aevia back safely," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Epona," Link said as they approached the young horse. Epona whinnied.  
  
"Are we just going head-first into battle?" Malon asked as he swung his body over Epona's back. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Of course," he teased. "Right after we see Akanai." He held his hand out, and she took it.  
  
"Alright," she said as she hopped into the saddle behind him. "But let's hurry!"  
  
"You bet!" Link said. He flicked the reins and dug his heels into Epona's flanks. Soon, they were a dot in the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akanai, how dangerous is this guy?" Link asked the Queen of the Gerudos.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "Link, my friend, he is nearly as powerful as Ganon himself. That is still dangerous."  
  
"Uh, Akanai? I'm just curious. What will this person do to Aevia?" Malon asked.  
  
"Most likely, he'll just use her to lure Link to him." Akanai slowly looked up. "But, knowing my brother, if you do not arrive soon, he may move on to more evil intentions."  
  
"I don't want to know," Malon muttered.  
  
"Akanai, wish us luck!" Link grabbed Malon's wrist and pulled her along. Akanai watched them leave.  
  
"Not luck, but strength," she murmured.  
  
"Link! Do you even know where this guy is?" Malon asked as he pulled her towards the desert gate.  
  
"No, but I've been here before," he said through gritted teeth. "My guess is that he has some sort of fortress inside that cloud of sand."  
  
"What cloud of sand?" she asked. Then she looked straight ahead. "Oh, my God."  
  
"Yea," Link said. A huge sandstorm swirled in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Malon, there's quicksand out there. I've got to use my Longshot, so just hang on to me, okay?" She nodded.  
  
"Alright." He took her hand and lunged into the desert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malon coughed as the sand came into her mouth. It stung her eyes and face.  
  
"Oof!" She fell over. Link turned and helped her up.  
  
"We're getting close to the quicksand!!" he yelled. "Stay close!"  
  
She clung to him, as close as she could. They slowly walked ahead. Then Link stopped and pulled out his Longshot.  
  
"Hold on to me!" he yelled to Malon. She clasped her arms behind his neck and he wrapped a hand around her waist. Then he shot at a faint wooden pole.  
  
Malon squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the wind whipping her dress around her. Then they landed. She rolled straight into the pole.  
  
"Oh," she groaned. Then she stood up. Link grabbed her around the waist. Then he shot again.  
  
'Oh, no,' thought Malon as they flew through the air. She felt his hand slipping. She reached up to grab his neck, but it was too late.  
  
"Link!!" she screamed. Malon landed in the sand feet first. Immediately it shifted under her. "LINK!" she screamed again. She couldn't see anything except sand.  
  
"Help!!" She started to struggle. Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grabbed her and heaved her out onto solid ground. Looking up, she saw a face she hoped never to see again.  
  
"Let go!" she yelled. Jessin just smiled and pinned her to the ground. "So you know," he said, "Link can't find you." He laughed. Her eyes widened in horror and anger.  
  
"You see, Harienif couldn't stand the thought of him getting there so easily. I mean, the Hero of Time deserves a challenge, right?" Jessin smiled wickedly. "So last night, I went out and moved the posts! Isn't that ingenious?"  
  
Malon could feel the tears trickle down her cheeks, to her shock. He smiled and wiped them away.  
  
"I love you, Malon," he mocked. "Don't you love me?"  
  
All the anger she ever felt; to her father, her friends, everything; welled up inside her.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. "I won't let you take him away from me!" With that, she kicked him in that one place guys don't like to be kicked. He groaned and rolled over.  
  
She jumped up and scanned the horizon for Link. She couldn't see him. Suddenly she felt a swift kick hit her in the back of the knees. She collapsed.  
  
"So, you think you could get away that easy?" Jessin asked, rolling over onto her. "I don't think so." He pressed his mouth onto Malon's. She struggled, but he held her down.  
  
"Malon!" Her eyes flew open. Jessin was lifted off of her, and Link raised his sword to his throat. "Do you want to die this way, or fight first?" Link snarled.  
  
Jessin grinned evilly and drew his sword. "Fight."  
  
The two started, first clashing their swords together. Then Jessin moved his and thrust it at Link. Link moved and slashed at Jessin's arm. He struck it just above the elbow, causing it to bleed.  
  
"AAAGHH!" Jessin raised his sword, only to pitch forward, dead. Link saw an arrow sticking out of his back and looked up. Malon still stood with her bow poised. She let her arm drop.  
  
Link hurried to her. "He moved..the posts," she mumbled. "I know," Link said. He put her bow on her back and grabbed her waist. This time, she grabbed his neck. He took a careful aim and shot. They were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay for another chapter! Please review! Thanks again! 


	10. Too Much Movement

*Glances at last chapter* Okay, that's where we were. Honestly, I had so much fun with my other story that I pretty much forgot about this one. Also, my brain was really fried from school and work. But you can flame me on how late I've been, just not on my story!  
  
Chapter 10 'Too Much Movement'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Link, slow down!" Malon gasped. "It's too dry!"  
  
"Malon, we've got to hurry! Otherwise.." Link trailed off, but Malon understood what he was about to say. They had almost reached the dark cloud of thick swirling sand. It whipped against their bare faces in stinging gusts of wind. The air was thick and humid.  
  
"Link, what are we supposed to do when we get there?" Malon shouted, getting a mouthful of sand in the process. Link shielded his eyes to gaze at the cloud. Then he answered. "Well, we'll most likely have to go through a bunch of bosses, then beat him." Malon thought for a second.  
  
"Who the hell is Harienif?" she screamed. He turned to look at her. "What?" he yelled back. Her eyes were large, and he stared at her in alarm. "Did you say Harienif?" Malon nodded. "Jessin told me that Harienif didn't want you to get to the temple, so he moved the posts!!!" Link stared at her. "Karienif?" he asked so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Just then, a huge jolt sent Malon and Link to their knees. They looked up in time to see the storm moving. It started towards the fortress, to Link's horror. "Oh, shit," he muttered. It passed swiftly over the stone buildings and beyond. Soon all they could hear was a horrible wind blowing. Link pulled Malon to her feet. "Dammit, it's moving towards the Castle Town!" he swore. "Karienif must've had a twin, and...." Link stopped. "This is really not good," he finished angrily. Malon grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let's go!" she said. They started running through the now clear desert towards the fortress.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Holy.." Malon murmured as they entered the gates. Sand lay in thick blankets over everything. Here and there were a few Gerudos who had escaped being trapped beneath the sand. Akanai's daughter Zeta ran towards them.  
  
"Link! My mother is trapped! You've got to help!" she pleaded. Link looked down at the young girl. Her eyes were brimming with tears, nearly crying, something you normally don't see a Gerudo do.  
  
"Alright. Malon, we'll have to wait for a little while to follow that cloud." He turned back to Zeta. "Where was she?"  
  
"Follow me!" The girl turned and ran. Link turned to Malon. "You help the others. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her cheek and ran after Zeta. Malon immediately went to the aid of the other Gerudos.  
  
Link hurried after her, almost losing sight of her a couple times.  
  
"Here!" Zeta called, waving at him. He stopped alongside her, spying a stick in the ground where she marked where Akanai was.  
  
"Got a shovel?" he asked grimly. Zeta handed him a small spade. "It's all we have left." Link took it. "It'll work. Come on, help me out!" They started digging.  
  
"We've got to dig faster!" Zeta hissed as they dug. "She won't make it if we go at it like this!" The two dug faster, Zeta using her bare hands. Link gritted his teeth as sand flew into his eyes; stinging them and making them water. "How far below is she?" he asked. Zeta groaned.  
  
"I have no clue. Two or three feet, maybe." Link grinned a little. "Well, we've dug about a foot now." He glanced up and saw a few others help a young girl to her feet. "Hey!" he shouted. "Help us out here!" A few more came to their aid. Soon, another foot was dug, and another.  
  
"I got her!" Zeta cried. They all dug faster, uncovering more and more of Akanai's body. When they finally heaved her out of the hole, she was limp and unconscious. Link felt her pulse and opened her eyes. Then he looked up at the Gerudos, and picked the dead queen up in his arms. Zeta was now crying, not a sign of weakness, but of affection.  
  
"I'm sorry," Link mumbled, casting his eyes down. A Gerudo reached out a hand and unclasped the silver chain that hung around Akanai's neck. A large yellow stone was wrought in silver chain mail. She hung it around the sobbing girl's neck and hugged her. "All hail Queen Zeta," the woman whispered. The Gerudos that surrounded them all hung their heads and chanted a phrase in a language Link didn't know. Two women took Akanai's body from him and walked away, and the others followed suit, Zeta leading them. Link went in search of Malon.  
  
When he found her, she smiled weakly. "I heard about Akanai," she said. He hugged her to him. "She was a good friend," he muttered. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"There weren't too many under the sand. They're all out, so we better get on the track of that storm," Malon said sadly. Link nodded. The couple headed towards the exit, before any Gerudos spotted them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link and Malon flew across the field on Epona. It seemed that half the field was covered in sand. They could see the storm hovering over the town.  
  
"I don't think we'll make it!" Malon shouted in Link's ear. He jumped at the abrupt sound. Then he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we will!" he yelled back. They traveled on silently, save the rush of the wind and Epona's hooves pounding the hard earth.  
  
"Oh, my..." Malon left the rest of the sentence unfinished as they came over a small slope and into the view of the town. Everything was covered. The winding river that snaked through the field was clogged in a gurgling mass of muddy sand. Link groaned. "This'll be harder than I ever thought," he mumbled. Malon touched his shoulder. "They've got Aevia," she reminded him. He nodded. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't been picked for this job." Malon giggled. "But you're really good at it. If you weren't, then you'd be dead, and I wouldn't have my hero." Link smiled and kissed her passionately. "I'm glad," he whispered.  
  
"We can save this for later," she whispered back. He grinned. "Yeah, I guess. Let's go." They crossed the bridge, now covered in a foot of sand, and entered town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guys, I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated. I recently got in trouble and couldn't update for a while, and then I had work and major writer's block. I was really stuck. So, I took a short vacation. Sorry to make you all mad. Flame me if it makes you feel better.  
  
Thanks, though, for the support. If you have suggestions, tell me. 


	11. Together They Fall

Okay, then, where were we? Ah yes, right there. Well, let me start the last chapter of this long rather thing.  
  
Chapter 'Together They Fall'  
  
"I think we better hurry," Link muttered, looking up at the large sandstorm. It was now lightning and thundering, along with whipping sand in everyone's faces. The entire town was under at least two feet of sand. Here and there, people stood stuck in it.  
  
"Shouldn't we help them?" Malon asked. Link turned on her. "No, we've wasted enough time helping the Gerudos!" he snapped. "The entire Royal family could be killed in a matter of minutes! Now, come on!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"You just practically made love to me, and now you're acting like a complete asshole!!" Malon cried. Link turned around and stared at her.  
  
"Fine. Stay if you want." He let go of her wrist. "But don't be tagging along after me apologizing. I have something to fight." He started walking away, expecting Malon to come running up to him, mumbling some excuse. But she didn't. He turned and saw her helping a man out of the sand. She looked up and caught his gaze. She said something to the man, and then ran up to Link. "Okay, ready?" she asked. He grinned.  
  
"Sorry about that, hon. Yeah, better go!" They ran towards the castle. Almost instantly, they were inside the storm again. Malon felt Link's arm circle her waist and lead her farther into it. Then, the air was still and they were in a huge chamber. Malon gasped, and Link saw Karienif's prostrate figure sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Oh, god," he muttered, running over to him. Malon was right behind him. The king's eyes fluttered, and then opened. He jumped when he saw Link's face in his.  
  
"Link! Get out of here! Now!" he croaked, pushing Link's shoulder harshly. Link stayed where he was.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Karienif opened his mouth to speak, but another, deeper voice rang across the room.  
  
"Does he really need a reason?" it said. Link looked up and saw another man standing there. He looked exactly like Karienif, only an evil smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Harienif," Malon whispered. Link turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and frightened. Then he turned back to the other man.  
  
"Yes, your little pet is quite right. I am Harienif, brother of Karienif," he said. "And unless I am mistaken, you must be the Hero of Time." Link stood up slowly.  
  
"I am," he seethed. "Now, where are Zelda and Aevia?" Harienif laughed loudly. It resounded off the walls and echoed for several seconds.  
  
"They are in no real danger yet, I'll tell you," he informed. "Now, what is the next step? Ah, yes." He flicked his wrist and Karienif rose into the air. Another movement and he flew across the room and hovered in front of his brother.  
  
"Well, well, well," Harienif sneered. "You've shown your true colors, brother. But do you remember the spell Mother taught us, I wonder?" He began to mutter under his breath, staring at Karienif intently. Slowly, the king also began to murmur softly, although his eyes widened when he did.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. Malon and Link both covered their eyes. Then a thunderous boom filled their ears. Malon screamed and clung to Link. When the light faded, Link looked up and felt his heart leap to his throat.  
  
A huge red demon was hovering in the air a few feet from the ground. It let out a loud, booming roar of laughter.  
  
"Now, Hero of Time, my brother and I have merged as one, and no mere weapon will hurt us. Only that pure of evil!" The demon roared again. Malon stepped forward.  
  
"Like this?" she shouted. She raised her hands above her head and trained her eyes on the demon.  
  
"CARLOFIS ONOTIA!!!" she screamed. A bluish light shot from her hands and hit the demon in the chest. Link stared at Malon in shock. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
Meanwhile, the demon reeled back and clutched its chest. "It will not kill me so easily! There is another way that you must also injure me!" it screamed. Link grinned and whipped out a Light arrow. He readied his bow and took aim.  
  
"How's this?" he hissed. He let go and it hit the demon. As it fell, he ran up and slashed with his sword.  
  
"MALON!!! Do the spell and then shoot the arrow!" Link shouted. She nodded and held her hands up again. As soon as the spell hit the monster, she readied her bow and shot as quickly as she could. Link slashed away as they repeated the process over and over. Finally, Malon sank to her knees, weak and out of arrows.  
  
"I cannot take this. One more slash and I will be done anyway. There is a better and easier solution to this," the demon said darkly. In an instant, the brothers unmerged and faced each other.  
  
"Brother against brother," Harienif sneered. "Which one shall prevail?" Karienif smirked.  
  
"We shall see," he replied hoarsely. Link, meanwhile, helped Malon to her feet. Karienif glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Link saw the movement and nodded ever so slightly. He quietly and quickly led Malon out of the room.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked thickly. "They are dueling," Link muttered. "We have to find Aevia and Zelda. You can stay with them and rest. I'll go back and help Karienif." Malon nodded and put her head against Link's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my powers," she whispered. "I was afraid someone would find out and try to kill me." Link looked down and saw a tear slip down her cheek. He stopped walking and held her close.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," he soothed her, running his hand through her hair. "I'm not angry or anything, you did what you thought was best." Malon looked up at him with bright eyes. He wiped a tear away and kissed her lips gently. "Shh, don't cry," he whispered in her ear. She held him close and sighed.  
  
"We should probably go find those two," she said, her voice muffled by his clothing. He took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan," he answered. They went off in a random direction.  
  
Soon, Link stopped and held up a hand. "Listen," he whispered. Malon stood quietly, and heard a baby crying in the hall they were in. "Aevia!" she squeaked. They ran ahead, and the crying got louder. Eventually, Link got frustrated.  
  
"Zelda!" he called. "Zelda!" There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Link?" came the faint answer. Malon moved toward a door on their left. "Zelda, we're here! Are you in there?" she called. The baby had stopped crying.  
  
"Yes! The door's locked, though. I tried to open it magically, but I don't think it works from the inside!" Malon and Link started pushing on the door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Zelda, do you think it will work from the outside?" Malon asked desperately.  
  
"Maybe! Try it!" Malon shrugged and held her hands to it. She muttered something, but nothing happened. Then she suddenly slammed her hands into the door.  
  
"ALOVODISTRA!!!" she screamed. The doors creaked and stone crumbled as they opened. Once the noise stopped, Zelda stood holding a now calm Aevia in her arms. Zelda smiled as the last dust cleared.  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed. Then she glanced around and looked back up worriedly. "Where's Karienif?" she asked quietly. Link's eyes widened and he turned and ran. Malon ushered Zelda back into the room and started to explain things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link heard a groan as he reached the large archway to the chamber. 'Maybe he killed him,' he thought. With that, he entered the room.  
  
Karienif was on his knees, clutching his stomach. His face was bloody and his clothes were torn. He looked up as Link stared at him. "Link, take care of them," he moaned. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
Dead.  
  
Link stared in horror at the king. Then he looked up and saw Harienif's gloating face. "I killed the king, now for the Hero," he sneered. Link's face contorted with rage as he reached for his sword.  
  
"You killed your own brother, your flesh and blood," he choked out. "Don't you feel any remorse?" Harienif laughed.  
  
"Pitiful warrior! Of course I don't, he betrayed our family. He deserved to die." Link pulled his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him.  
  
"Then you deserve to join him." Harienif raised an eyebrow. Link suddenly found himself pinned against the wall with an invisible force pushing against his torso. He gasped for breath as Harienif chuckled.  
  
"Bring it, Hero," he sneered. Link fell to the floor. He could already taste the metallic blood in his mouth. Moaning, he rolled over and drew his sword. His labored breathing hissed through the room.  
  
"You'll get it," he answered painfully, standing up. He brought his hand to his mouth and wiped away the blood. His eyes shone in an almost maniacal way.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Harienif muttered. He lowered himself to the floor. "Well, I suppose I could make it easier for you and fight the normal way. You don't mind, do you?" he asked as he drew two long swords from his sides. Link smirked.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They jumped back from each other's blades again. Link glared at Harienif hatefully.  
  
"You are better than I expected," the sorcerer said. "But why do you fight for my brother? What has he done for you?" Link laughed hollowly.  
  
"He kept Zelda safe all this time. Not only do I fight for him, but for her and Aevia as well," Link answered flatly. Harienif raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If that is so, I will try harder to defeat you!" He spun around and swung at Link, but the other caught the blade with his own just inches from his face.  
  
"Well, I hope you'll try harder than that, because I've faced worse than you," he said confidently. Another move and their blades changed positions several times. Harienif chuckled hoarsely.  
  
"Is that all you have?" he asked. Link clenched his teeth and was about to swing his sword again when the other man screamed and fell to his knees. Link looked up and saw Zelda with an unusual weapon. It was shaped like a cross, but it was glowing red in the middle. She was staring at Karienif's prostrate figure. Her knees started shaking. Link quickly ran to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Zelda! You have to help me!" he hissed. She looked into his eyes, blankly processing his presence. Then she snapped to attention.  
  
"Right," she mumbled. With one last glance at her husband, she steadied herself, and as she did so, her eyes narrowed. Link turned and saw Harienif slowly getting to his feet. Zelda gripped his arm.  
  
"I'll attack his with my Zepsonal again, and you'll have to attack him with the sword," she muttered. He nodded. Then they both turned to face the menace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'One more time," Zelda's voice said in his head. Link glanced in her direction and smirked half-heartedly. They had been fighting Harienif together for nearly two hours now. He was a strong one, stronger than a lot of other things Link had fought. Both he and Zelda were pretty well cut up and bruised.  
  
"One more time," he whispered. Harienif stared at him with hollow eyes.  
  
"If you think one more time will do it, then think again." Before either of them could do anything, he cast a spell at them and ran from the room. Link started after him, but fell on his face. Zelda couldn't help but snort in laughter.  
  
"He cursed us. We can't move!" she exclaimed. Then horror and fear flashed across her face. "Aevia and Malon!" she shrieked. Link's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, god," he whispered. Just then, a resounding boom echoed through the room. Zelda screamed.  
  
A few minutes later, Zelda was crying as the curse wore off. She collapsed and continued her sobbing. Link grabbed his sword and ran out of the room towards the room where he and Malon had found Zelda and Aevia. He stopped in awe as he entered the room. Malon held Aevia close to her chest, rocking back and forth as she stared at the huddled figure on the floor. Link carefully stepped towards her.  
  
"Is he.." he trailed off as she looked up at him, her nose and forehead bleeding. She smiled weakly. "Yeah."  
  
He stooped to her eye level and gazed into her eyes. She stared back, tears threatening to overflow. Finally, Malon broke the silence by choking out, "I killed someone. I'm a murderer." Link laughed quietly.  
  
"It's alright. Shhhh." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him. Then he pulled her to her feet, keeping her in his arms. Aevia wiggled uncomfortably. Link smiled.  
  
"Come on. Mommy's worried about you." He led them from the room. Malon coughed.  
  
"What happened to Karienif?" she choked out. Link stopped for a minuted, and then shook his head. Her eyes widened.  
  
"He's DEAD?!?" she screamed. Aevia jumped in Malon's arms. Link held a finger to her lips.  
  
"Yes," he whispered. "As soon as I returned to the room to help him, he fell. But there may be time for you to bring him back."  
  
"Link, it's been three hours. I think it's too late," Malon retorted, marching towards the door of the large chamber. She stopped as she saw Zelda crouched over Karienif's body. Tears dropped onto his face as she stroked his cheek. Then Malon handed Aevia to Link.  
  
"Zelda, there may still be time," she muttered, coming to the Queen's side. Zelda looked up, scared. Then she saw Malon.  
  
"Oh, my God!! You're alive!" She jumped up and hugged Malon tightly. Then she took Aevia out of Link's arms and held her close. "My baby," she whispered.  
  
"Zelda, we have to try! We might be able to save your husband," Malon said desperately. Zelda looked up, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"How?" she asked, shoving Aevia back into Link's arms. "How can we bring him back? It's been three hours, Malon!" she screamed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WE CAN BRING HIM BACK???"  
  
There was a crack as Malon's open palm made contact with Zelda's cheek. Zelda stared at her, mouth open. Malon hugged her as a red mark spread across her best friend's face.  
  
"Sorry, Zel. You were getting hysterical," she whispered, rubbing her back. "Now, let's get your husband back." Zelda hugged Malon tightly.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. The women each kneeled on either side of the man. Link chose a seat some ways away and sat with Aevia, cooing to her. Malon giggled at his noises, then straightened her face as she and Zelda placed their hands over Karinief's chest. Zelda started chanting at a low tone, and Malon joined her a few seconds later at a higher pitch. Link and Aevia sat mesmerized. It was more like a song than a chant. It was beautiful, like a church hymn. After a few minutes, the song ceases, and the last notes echoed off the walls. Then Zelda lowered her face to Karienif's and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Tears spilled out of Zelda's eyes and she laid her head on Karienif's chest.  
  
Malon sat by Link and put her head on his shoulder. Aevia seemed to understand what was going on and clung to Link's tunic, hiccupping.  
  
Suddenly, Zelda gasped.  
  
Karienif's eyes fluttered open. His chest heaved up and down, and he searched for Zelda's hand. She grabbed it and brought it to her face. His rough hand caressed her cheek and she sobbed. He smiled as he sat up slowly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked groggily. Zelda smiled and flung her arms around his neck. "You were unconscious," she whispered. "We won."  
  
"That's great!" he exclaimed. He leant back and kissed Zelda gently. "Now, where's my little girl?" he asked. Link stood up and brought Aevia over to them. Karienif grinned as he kissed Aevia's head gently. Malon wrapped her arms around Link's neck and kissed his lips gently. He smiled and deepened the kiss. When they parted, Karienif had gotten to his feet. They all smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, let's get out of here," Zelda sighed, slipping her hand into her husband's. Link smiled and put his arm around Malon's waist. "It sounds good to me," he agreed.  
  
So, together, the group left the temple. As soon as they left, the entire structure collapsed into dust.  
  
******THE END******  
  
Please review!! I know, it's kind of a sucky ending, but I kind of wanted to get this story out of the way. If you haven't read my other Zelda story, it's complete. The sequel for that one is due to be up in about a week!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Vampire-Slayer1, who was extremely helpful. Also, thanks to all you faithful reviewers!! 


End file.
